Outline of Georgia (U.S. state) history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Georgia. History of Georgia, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Georgia in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Georgia]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Georgia (U.S. state)|159 counties of the State of Georgia]] *Prehistory of the State of Georgia *Spanish colony of Florida, 1565–1763 *French colony of Louisiane, 1699–1763 *British Colony of Georgia, 1732–1755 **History of slavery in Georgia *King George's War, 1739–1748 **Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle of 1748 *French and Indian War, 1754–1763 **Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 **Treaty of Paris of 1763 *British Province of Georgia, 1755–1776 *British Indian Reserve, 1763–1783 **Royal Proclamation of 1763 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 *State of Georgia, since 1776 ***Fifth state to ratify the Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union, signed July 9, 1778 **Chickamauga Wars, 1776–1794 **Fourth State to ratify the Constitution of the United States of America on January 2, 1788 **Treaty of San Lorenzo of 1795 **Western territorial claims sold 1802 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **Creek War, 1813–1814 **Trail of Tears, 1830–1838 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 ***Fifth state to declare secession from the United States of America on January 19, 1861 ***Founding state of the Confederate States of America on February 8, 1861 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Georgia in the American Civil War ****Battle of Chickamauga, September 19–20, 1863 ****Atlanta Campaign, May 7 – September 2, 1864 *****Battle of Atlanta, July 22, 1864 ****Franklin-Nashville Campaign, October 5 – December 25, 1864 ****Sherman's March to the Sea, November 15 – December 21, 1864 **Georgia during Reconstruction, 1865–1870 ****Eleventh former Confederate state readmitted to the United States of America on July 15, 1870 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **African-American Civil Rights Movement from December 1, 1955, to January 20, 1969 ***Martin Luther King, Jr. awarded Nobel Peace Prize on December 10, 1964 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Jimmy Carter becomes 39th President of the United States on January 20, 1977 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of Georgia, by region * History of Augusta, Georgia * History of Brunswick, Georgia History of Georgia, by subject * History of marriage in Georgia (U.S. state) * Natural history of Georgia (U.S. state) * History of slavery in Georgia (U.S. state) * History of universities in Georgia ** History of Georgia Tech ** History of North Georgia College and State University See also *United States of America **State of Georgia ***Outline of the State of Georgia *History of the United States **History of the State of Georgia ***Category:History of Georgia (U.S. state) ****commons:Category:History of Georgia (U.S. state) Georgia Category:History of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Georgia (U.S. state)-related lists